Static
by aka Miss Ira
Summary: Slight problem.Syaoran's done something that seems to have effected his group, but no one is too willing to share the details.With Sakura never leaving his side and Fay and the others constantly dodging it poor Syaoran doesn't know what to think SS


_Tsubasa does not belong to me. But I'll attempt to own this story. Good luck to me on that..._

* * *

Sakura didn't like this one bit. Not that it wasn't great fun to be dressed up, put in a cage, and held against your will as a prize to some smelly men….but. What she really hated was the fact that because she was in the metal cage surrounded by the scary looking men she couldn't even look for her companions. Every time a competitor stepped up into the circle her heart would stop, hoping it was Syaoran. He was the first person she expected or maybe the first she wanted. 

A deep blush rose into her cheeks but she couldn't do anymore than long for him in her silence before she felt someone tap on her cage.

Sakura pouted "That's really not necessary"

"If you be makin' those damn ugly faces it be"

Sakura didn't realize, or quite believe that, her look of desire for Syaoran could be offensive and pouted in her own defense "You may have my body locked in this cage but my face is free to do what it wants" she replied.

He didn't seem to understand her and knocked on her metal bars again with a stick. Wonderful. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to drone it out.

It was worse when her eyes were closed though. She was more alone then ever in here! She wanted to be laughing with Moko-chan, cooking with Fay-san, shopping with the grudging Kurogane-san. And Syaoran. Her heart twisted miserably. She knew she was making more trouble for him by not being able to get herself out of this. Syaoran would do anything to make sure her and her feathers were okay.

So maybe if she opened her eyes he'd be there? Waiting in the circle drawn in for the competitors? Have Hien at his side ready to fight everyone to win her? Maybe Syaoran would be smiling when he saw her, maybe he would be fierce and serious when he saw she was trapped. If she called out to him maybe he would run to her and break away the cage, take her in his arms and---

Sakura forced her eyes open to break the vision. Creating romantic scenarios probably wasn't the most effective way to freedom….instead she forced her attention on the scene around her. For the last two hours, or it seemed like it, she had been put into the middle of this circle. Through the conversations she picked up Sakura had come to know that she, a female, were rare in this world. And as such the men decided to use her as a product instead of a person. This was a game to them and she was the ribbon. Sakura just hoped that all the female's found didn't end to the same fate, even while knowing their were probably some houses filled with "ribbons."

Maybe she could free them? Sakura nearly laughed from her misery. Try freeing yourself first, she reprimanded.

The man hit her cage again and Sakura flinched as he bellowed "Last call!"

The last call passed, the circle was off limits. Sakura couldn't see Syaoran but little did she know that Syaoran had seen Sakura. Sakura was all he saw as he gazed at her from the sidelines of the field right as the caller hollered. His hand tensed on his hilt when the man knocked on her cage again, but Fay touched his shoulder to calm him.

"Not yet"

"Be damned pointless to make a move now" Kurogane added lowly

Syaoran nodded. Though, even as his mind agreed to their words, his heart was already moving to her. Sakura in a cage. The thought made him sick but the sight made him furious. He took a step forward but Kurogane tugged him back by the collar.

"Not yet, kid"

"Not yet" Syaoran whispered with distaste. It seemed like his whole life he had been told not yet when it came to Sakura.

Not yet Not yet Not yet. Was yet ever going to come for them? What if he wanted yet to be now? What if he wanted to break her away from the cage without following the rules? He'd be willing to take on everyone of these people so long as the yet had finally come.

His heart never seemed to win over his mind though and so it was with a bitter sense of fortitude he walked slowly out into the field with his friends at his side.

The final call had been made. The three of them were in at the last second.

Syaoran looked over to the cage to see Sakura had spotted them now. Her smile came out when their eyes meet and Syaoran smiled back. Maybe it was because she wanted to be free, or it could have been because she was so happy to see the three of them safe. But for whatever the reason was Sakura blew a kiss his way.

That was all the encouragement Syaoran needed to win. He pulled Hien out, crouched into a position, and let himself go.

* * *

_Thoughts never want to move to paper properly, do they? Annoying little things...  
Well, till next chapter then.__

* * *

_


End file.
